narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiori Nara
Shiori Nara is a young kunoichi of Konohagurake and a member of Team Moegi. Her story takes place fourteen years after the ninja war. Background Shiori would always name herself. She didn't want to be another Nara. She wanted to be special, something wonderful! Shiori knew about the Nara clan's lazy demeanor and she hated that. She loathed the fact that her Clan was very small and even a bit unpopular throughout the whole ninja world. She wanted to be a member of a popular, huge clan like the Hyuga, Uchiha, even the Uzumaki clan was perfect for her! Shiori despised her distant relative Shikadai Nara. He was her rival, so obviously she hated him. In the academy, Shiori had a lack compared to her peers since they were prominent fighters. She decided to learn genjutsu, and later she was good at it! She outshone her class, being one of the best students when it came to physical skills of fighting as a shinobi. Personality Despite her cleverness, Shiori is a "shoot first, ask questions later" kind of person. She inherited her clan's lazy personality which she doesn't like so much. Shiori is also known to be a bit tomboyish. Because of this trait, she doesn't really care about what she wears. She just cares that she has Ninja clothes to wear. Whenever Shiori is comparing herself to Shikadai, she's full of negativity. She possesses a negative hatred about Shikadai, and she feels sad and angry at the exact same time. Usually, she has mixed feelings about him whenever she's in a comparison. Appearance Despite her heritage as a Nara, Shiori doesn't really look like she's from the Nara clan. Usually the Nara's have a little white and a little dark skin, but Shiori only has light skin. She has brown eyes and brown hair. She appreciates her appearance because she's happy that she doesn't look like that of a Nara. Shiori's headband is located on her neck. She has a short pink-ish, peach-ish and red-ish pink-ish sweater. The sweater has sweater laces on the top, and the sweater's hood is a light pink, with a bit of peach added to it. At the back of her sweater, there is the Nara crest. Shiori wears a black short-sleeved shirt and brown denim pants that almost cover her legs. She wears black ninja sandals. Abilities Most of the time, Shiori doesn't try hard in fighting. She lacks Naruto's personality in fighting. Naruto tries his best, she doesn't try her best. Naruto never gives up, she does give up. Naruto hates losing, she doesn't hate losing. This is the Nara part of her. Shiori usually lets out a giggle. Sometimes she surrenders the fight, her opponent winning with ease. Shiori's ninjutsu skills are good. Even though they are not as good as her genjutsu skills. Shiori can use Earth Release. She is very good at it. Her genjutsu skills are spectacular although, her medical ninjutsu needs a bit of help, but she's getting there! Trivia * Shiori's favorite food is ramen. * Shiori's least favorite food is anything with strawberries in it. * Shiori means "bookmark". All images belongs to me from Deviantart. Category:DRAFT